


The Pie That Loved Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pie, Sad Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas feels worthless.<br/>Dean is worried about Cas, Cas is worried about Dean and there is pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pie That Loved Me

Cas’ internal alarm woke him as usual, 5:45 on the dot as it did every morning, rain, shine, weekday or not. It was a Saturday and he had nowhere to be so he let himself lay in bed a little longer, listening to the slow, sleepy breathing of the man lying next to him. Cas rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow to catch his dean in a rare moment of serenity. Dean had pulled the covers up almost over his head, leaving just the shock of blond hair visible over the cocoon he had built around himself. He looked peaceful in his sleep, the worry-lines and little frown-creases that etched his face during his waking hours, seemed to have disappeared. He looked like all the weights that he carried day in and day out had been lifted by sleep. Cas only wished that he could find a permanent way to take those weights from Dean’s shoulders.   
He pressed his lips to Dean’s forehead, lingering for the connection of skin against his lips. The ex-hunter abhorred public affection between them in any form so Cas was forced to take small advantages when and where he could. He got out of bed, careful not to disturb the meticulously crafted mound of blankets and padded across the cold floor to the bathroom. He washed his face and ran his fingers through his hair once or twice before going downstairs in search of breakfast. As an angel he hadn’t craved food so these sharp pangs of hunger were new and unpleasant. He found himself waking up at odd times craving food.   
The ground floor was dim and quiet, the gentle peach of the early morning light painting the kitchen in a kind of soft warmth that permeated right down to the bones. Dean’s tumbler from the night before still sat on the little kitchen table, a little drop of amber alcohol still at the bottom.   
Cas rummaged through the cupboards looking for anything even vaguely edible. Finding nothing he turned his attentions to the fridge. Nothing there either. Stepping back and leaning against the counter he surveyed his options… wake Dean so they could go get breakfast at the diner, go to the store or starve. He chose the second one, hoping that Dean wouldn’t wake up until he returned.

Cas took the Impala to the stop & shop in the next town over. He took the back roads and drove with the windows down and the radio off, savoring the cool wind and the quiet of the morning. Simple human pleasures, like love, that he used to pass off as extraneous and unnecessary.   
He bought the staples, milk eggs and bread and a box of cereal and stood in the checkout line while the over-tired cashier fumbled over simple math. He passed the time looking over the bakery items on the 50%off table.   
“cash or credit?” the cashier droned. The bags under her eyes spoke of too many nights spent with a quick needleinthevein hit out behind the employees only exit.   
“uhm… physical currency…”   
Something caught his eye.  
“and the pie”  
It was under two value packs of those brownies that they say are ‘fresh baked in store’ but aren’t, a huge apple pie; a little squished around the edges and maybe a day or two old but Dean wouldn’t mind.  
“its for Dean”  
The cashier gave him a strange look. “that’ll be $14.50. do you have a stop&shop card?”

Dean was at the table when Cas returned, same cup from the night before filled with a new pool of whiskey. He was wearing only his boxers, the tattoo over his heart stood out starkly against the paleness of skin cris-crossed with pink and red scars. His blonde hair was mussed and hung carelessly over his green eyes. the creases and worry were back in his expression. Cas’s heart ached at the sight of him.   
“morning Cas” Dean took a swallow of the substance in his glass.  
“good morning” he wondered how surreptitious he’d have to be in order to cut Dean a slice of pie without attracting his attention.   
“you brought me pie!”  
“yes”  
Dean resembled a child who has just received a birthday present early, all wide eyes and smiles; just for a moment, he looked like he didn’t have the weight of the world on his shoulders. Cas’ heart lifted a little.  
“you’re incredible Cas” he said, grabbing a fork out of the drawer and stealing a quick kiss as he reached around for the pie.   
“I’m not sure how bringing home a baked good qualifies as a feat worthy of incredulousness”  
“it adds up over time” Dean said with his mouth full “this is amazing”  
Cas sat down across from him and watched him eat. The sun came in through the kitchen window turning Dean’s hair an almost electric gold.   
“What’s up Cas? You okay?”  
The worry was back in Dean’s face, the little crease between his eyebrows even more pronounced. Cas hated it.  
“There is nothing wrong with me Dean”  
Dean shrugged, but the cloud didn’t leave his expression; he kept watching Cas, scrutinizing him.  
“I feel useless in this form”  
He said finally, watching Dean’s concern grow and wishing he could swallow the words back into his mouth so Dean could forget he ever uttered them.   
“useless?”  
“baby in a trench coat… I am of no value to you anymore; I cannot even attempt to lift the burden from you, no matter how much I wish I could”   
Dean’s eyebrows drew closer together. Cas wished he could stop but he was on a roll and couldn’t.  
“you carry so much Dean and all I want to do is help you but I can’t even do that…”  
“Cas”  
Dean was out of his chair and kissing him suddenly, pie-sweetened lips met surprised ones in a pleasantly rushed and passionate tangle.   
Time seemed to jump, one moment they were in the kitchen and the next they were on the stairs, Dean peeling off Cas’ clothes and throwing them over the banister in a careless heap.  
There was clarity to Cas’ mind even as the primal instinct took over, a small part of his brain that registered the taste of Dean running over his tongue and the way skin felt against his. He could feel Dean, like a flower feels the sun, reaching upward to tangle their tongues even as Dean practically threw him onto the bed, covering Cas’ body with his and kissing him like there was nothing better in the world.   
They are animals in that state, reduced from man to beast and yet raised somehow into something greater, something raw and perfect. They lose each other in the smell of skin, the bite of lip against lip, the synchronization of heartbeats and the sharp, rhythmic impact of each of Dean’s thrusts. Purely animals but yet something much greater.  
They ate the rest of the pie after. No forks, just fingers, not caring about the crumbs; they needed to change the sheets anyway. Cas ached, a good ache though, the kind of ache that he got when he has nothing more left to give or take and is completely blissfully happy in the knowledge that he will never love anyone more than Dean.  
And maybe just maybe Dean loves him back.  
“life is like pie Cas” Dean said, resting his head back against the wall contentedly.  
“I do not understand your analogy”   
Cas licked his fingers free of crumbs and sticky and rested his head on Dean’s bare chest. He can feel the muscles move underneath his skin as Dean wraps his arms around his shoulders, encasing him in a protective cocoon of warmth.  
“it is though”  
Cas could feel Dean’s voice vibrating inside the hollows of his bones.  
They sat in silence for a while, a warm sugary sort of silence that sees both of them almost drifting off to sleep.  
Cas got it suddenly.  
“life is like pie Dean. It’s warm and sweet and best if it’s shared"  
Dean was still for a long moment. Cas worries that perhaps he had fallen asleep.  
“that was sappy Cas”  
It was, but Cas couldn’t help but be a bit stung.  
Dean kissed the top of his head and pulled him closer, tucking him under his chin.  
“I love you” Dean whispered into the mat of dark hair. Cas could feel the words vibrating along his spine and filling him up until he felt like he might explode.  
Cas watched the little ray of sunshine dance along the contours of Dean’s chest as Dean’s breathing slowly evened out and he fell into sleep. He spent a few minutes just listening, and watching the sunlight over Dean’s skin turn his scars into lines of liquid gold.   
I love you  
It was peaceful, and perfect; one of those snapshots of a human life that seem to stretch on into infinity. Those ones that you can still taste on your tongue, sweet as sunshine, long after all the pie is gone and there is nothing left but crumbs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is my first ever Destiel fic so please bear with me  
>  ^_^ hope you enjoyed.


End file.
